I Can't Stay Here
by darstar
Summary: After the events of "Dead Letter" Tony goes to Israel to find Ziva and finally makes a decision regarding his future. TIVA One shot.
_**After the events of "Dead Letter" (which I still don't get the significance of; I mean, I know what a dead letter box is, I just don't get what it has to do with this ep) and MW's interviews about the finale, I wondered how the show could possibly, actually kill Ziva. Yet if she was still alive, how can they show that without her actually appearing in any new scene? This is my take on that second question. I refuse to consider the possibility that Ziva is dead. Since there will be no major Tony/Ziva interaction in the episode, there will also be none in this story. This is also a one-shot so it will be long, and I want to get it out before any sneak peeks pop up; just my idea on how the episode might unfold, totally leaving out the Fornell stuff. I believe this ep will mirror PPF, going back and forth between the Fornell story, and Tony's Ziva quest and ultimately him leaving.**_

 _ **SPOILER ALERT!**_ _ **Some of the scenes in this story are taken by the few videos and photos that have been posted about this episode, as well as "Dead Letter" and "Past, Present, Future". If you have not seen them and do not want anything spoiled for you, then stop now and read this after the episode has aired.**_

 **Usual Disclaimer- disclaimed**

 **NCIS Bullpen**

" _I can't stay here…"_

Tony stood like a statue in front of the plasma, his reflection staring back, surrounded by the inferno unfolding before him. The flames reached out and licked his skin…burning, searing pain…too much to endure. Too much to think about. Too much… _enough_.

"I can't stay here." He is not aware he had spoken aloud until he heard Gibbs' soft response. Almost kind; at least as kind as Gibbs will allow.

"We know."

 _We. Who's we? And how can they possibly know?_

He doesn't move. He isn't aware of the flurry of activity around him. McGee grabbed the phone to call Vance, while Reeves rushed over to Tony's computer and furiously started typing. Tony doesn't notice the intrusion into his personal work space, and on any other day he would probably give him a verbal lashing. But today isn't any other day.

Bishop is standing around, her mouth open and closing as she tries to figure out what she should be doing, dumbfounded by Tony's reaction to this new development. She has never seen him so wounded, so helpless…she had always wondered what this Ziva David was to Tony but was never able to get more than cryptic expressions from Abby and McGee. Clearly she was missing something in the history of Tony DiNozzo.

"SitRep!" Vance barked as he and Agent Monroe pounded down the stairs. The bullpen was in chaos, orders being shouted, people running about. Except for one lone man standing still.

" _Tony."_ Gibbs' quiet man voice finally penetrated Tony's brain but he still couldn't tear his eyes away from the burning Kibbutz. He called up visions of sitting with Ziva in the sparse living room as she agonized over her past and mourned the loss of the child she had been; standing beside her at the window as he implored her to write new goals that she could live up to and achieve. Was it all in vain?

"Director, this just came on the news." McGee inclined his head in the direction of the screen. "The farm that's burning belonged to Eli David. We were given intelligence that…that was where Ziva was most likely staying. They're calling it a terrorist attack." McGee gulped and looked at Tony. He was also shaken by this turn of events but he could see the tense posture, the eerie quiet that was so unlike the Senior Field Agent. Tim cast an alarmed glance at Gibbs, and then Vance.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs sharp voice finally awakened Tony from his stupor. He startled and looked at his boss, noting the pained expression that in no way could match Tony's own agony. "Maybe she wasn't there."

Tony turned his eyes back to the screen, cursing at himself that he didn't call every half hour to get an update on Ziva's whereabouts. He knew about many of the places she could be staying in Israel, including this small farm. He had contacted Mossad and demanded they go there, find Ziva and take her to safety.

What if she refused? _"You and I both know Ziva can take care of herself, Tony."_ Kort's words mocked him, now knowing that if his fears were confirmed it was because of this man. This man that they told Ziva David was a target of Jacob Scott…

 _OH MY GOD!_ They led him right to Ziva. He never would have known if they hadn't trusted him and as a result they gave him the very information he needed to finally end his mission.

Tony's squeezed his eyes shut, as fury and shock brought tears to his eyes. DiNozzo men don't cry. That was his mantra, but right now it sounded like bullshit.

Gibbs caught Vance's eye and both men nodded. Gibbs was often surprised at how in sync he and the Director actually were, and they both had their own personal ties to this new development. Tony suddenly whirled on his heels and practically ran to his desk, grabbing his things. Gibbs rushed to his side, Vance close on his back, shouting orders as they marched toward the elevator. "Agent DiNozzo, pack your bags. You're going to Israel. Agent McGee…" Vance turned to the younger man. "I'll coordinate with SecNav and send you the details to forward to Agent DiNozzo." As the elevator doors closed, Tony gave them a grim look of determination, his expression belying the crumbling of his heart.

"Wait! Alone, he's going alone?" Ellie whipped her head back and forth between Vance and Gibbs. It was clear she didn't think it was a good idea. "Shouldn't he be partnered with someone? He may run into Kort or whoever else is involved…"

"Bishop, he's not going there to search for Kort." Gibbs interrupted quietly, although his gut churned at the idea that Kort may search for Tony, knowing his and Ziva's history as partners. Bishop looked perplexed and turned to McGee. She was surprised to see a similar look of sorrow on his face. "What is going on?" She demanded.

Reeves sidled up to the blonde's side and whispered into her ear. "It looks like they may have lost a team mate, love. Maybe DiNozzo has gone to bring her home." He looked at Bishop significantly and she widened her eyes as understanding dawned. Reeves had his own misgivings of Tony going on his own. During their brief encounter overseas, they had shared a few drinks and Tony had shared far more of this Ziva David than he probably meant to or should have. He saw the look on Tony's face when he realized what he was looking at. He knew that look; he had worn it himself just…no, he wasn't going there. _The past is the past, right mate?_

 **Tony's Apartment**

"Are you sure she was there?" Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. looked about helplessly as he watched Tony stuff clothing into the travel bag he had thrown on his bed. "How long will you be gone, Jr.?"

"As long as it takes." Tony answered curtly, then looked at his father apologetically. Sr. did not feel any rebuke and stepped to his side to offer what comfort he could.

"What can I do?" he asked quietly, knowing there was probably little the elder DiNozzo could do in this situation except offer solace and a father's love, something that surprised and gratified him.

"Stay here, Dad. In case…in case Ziva calls me. We could miss each other, cross paths. I'm going there to find her and make sure she is ok. I have to do this." His voice shook with emotion, and his father could see the turmoil in his eyes.

"Son, of 'course you do; and I will stay right here by the phone, day and night. And you will find her and bring her home, where she belongs." Sr. patted his arm in reassurance but Tony just snorted.

"Yeah well, been there, tried that, didn't work…" his voice broke then and he looked down. Sr. placed both of this hands on Tony's left shoulder, almost as if he was using him as a life raft.

"Son, we both know what Ziva means to you. And we both know you are not going there just to make sure she is ok. This has been a wake-up call for you, a cruel one to be sure. It's time to make a decision, Anthony. If that decision is able to be made." He didn't want to think that Tony would be traveling all that way by himself to find a burned corpse and he shuddered suddenly as the thought came to him.

"What if I can't get her to change her mind and come back?" Tony's look of sorrow and misery was so heartbreaking that his father clung to him a little tighter.

"Then you stay with her." He said simply. Tony's eyes bugged out at his father's suggestion.

"I can't leave you, Dad. You're family! Besides, the job…"

"Oh, the hell with the job _and_ with Gibbs. I actually like the bastard now, but you can't hang off of his coattails forever. As for me…" He grinned ruefully. "I won't always be around, Jr. It's time you made your _own_ family. I don't want this…" and he waved a hand around the room. "…this to be your life." He leaned into his son, Tony looking at him with tears in his eyes.

"Family first, Tony. Make this about _your_ family." He pulled his son into an embrace, Tony burying his head into his father's shoulder.

"I love you, Dad." He straightened up, for once not shamed faced and embarrassed at his display of emotion.

"I love you too, Son. Now go find our girl." Tony's phone beeped, letting him know his ride to the airport had arrived.

"I have to go." Tony grabbed his bags, and allowed his father to walk him to the door. He turned again before crossing the threshold, his father placing his hand on his son's neck.

"You'll be back before you know it!" Tony recognized Sr.'s bullshit mode was now on display but he didn't allow that to mar the parting. Giving his father one last look, Tony finally walked out the door and to an unknown destiny. Sr. smiled and waved, watching his son until he got on the elevator. Only then did he let the façade fall, and his face crumbled as he imagined the scene of carnage his son was going to survey. He rubbed his left arm, a nagging pain had appeared lately that bothered him but it kept going away. He shrugged it off, and with a sudden last look at the elevator, he closed the door.

 **Beer Sheva, Israel: David Family Kibbutz**

Tony had no trouble finding the old farm, remembering his way from two and a half years before. He _did_ have trouble with the authorities on the scene, who either seemed to have no idea he was coming or knew he was coming but didn't care. Tony flashed his badge so many times he was sure he was going to end up with carpal tunnel syndrome. Finally, he was allowed to cross the barrier into the refuge and he made his way toward the now wet, and burnt edifice. His eyes never left the heaping pile of twisted and charred wood, his hope of anyone surviving this attack swept away by the truth that lay in front of him.

" _Tony…why are you here?"_

" _Couldn't live without you, I guess."_

"Agent DiNozzo?" Tony, startled from his musings, turned at the voice and waited with some apprehension for this unknown person to approach him. He had requested multiple times for someone who spoke English, so this must be his guy. During his time with Ziva, Tony had certainly picked up some Hebrew but he wisely decided that "You are not alone" and "I love you" were not appropriate greetings at this time.

Tony shook the man's hand but didn't quite catch his name. Their greetings were brief and somewhat strained. This man could give him his lifeline or cut the cord in mere seconds. "Tell me. Tell me if she was here." Tony swallowed and his mouth became dry. "I need to know, please." His last words a whisper, difficult to enunciate.

The official looked grim. "Ziva David was here a few days ago. Word was sent, warning her of this Jacob Scott person who intended to harm her." He shook his head sadly. "I am sorry to say that I am not the one who gave her the message, Agent DiNozzo. I cannot tell you what her response was." Tony digested that, well imagining Ziva telling whoever the unfortunate messenger was to take a hike.

"What _can_ you tell me?" Tony's tone was sharper than intended, but the Officer nodded in acquiescence, showing more understanding than others might have.

"One body has been found, no identification, no indication at this point if it is even male or female. It was…" the man stopped, his grimace telling Tony all he needed to know. Tony turned away, the bile rising in his throat. He wasn't ready for this; he wasn't ready to admit he had failed. _Again._

"Almost everything in the house has been destroyed." He continued, giving Tony time to composed himself. Tony turned back, giving his guide a haunted look.

"I need to see." The Officer looked disturbed and shook his head.

"You do not want to see the body, Agent DiNozzo. It will give me nightmares for the rest of my life, believe me." Tony wanted to strangle this unknown person for stealing _his_ nightmares. _She's not yours to take away_ , he wanted to shout, but reality sunk in. Ziva was also not Tony's to take away with him, no matter how much he wished it to be otherwise.

Tony nodded, but knew if it came to it he would have to see the burned remains whether he wanted to or not. "The house, I want to see what's left." The man nodded and led Tony to what had been the front entry way. It was unrecognizable in its current form. Tony hesitated, and then turned his head slightly. "I'd like to do this alone, if you don't mind." He nodded again and silently retreated to where the other authorities were sifting through evidence.

Tony glanced about, trying to get his bearings. The destruction was unfathomable; fire always had been difficult for Tony to process. He carefully picked his way through the debris. He stopped where he thought the sofa had been placed, where he and Ziva had sat and discussed her interpretation of her life. He shook his head and stepped lightly toward where the window had been. Shattered glass shards were all that remained of the once beautiful portal to the outside world. He felt lost and overwhelmed, looking about the room hoping to find something, _anything_ that would give him a sign that all was not lost.

Just as he was about to give up, and take his leave his eye caught a glint, almost a sparkle of something just peeking out under some ash. Tony pulled out his handkerchief, and gently lifted the misshapen object from the ruins.

It was made of glass, with three colors that Tony could make out but there was now a myriad of small cracks and fissures that rendered the object useless. Those cracks had caught the light and caused the small glints Tony had seen. He stared at the object in his hand, hoping against hope that this was the evidence he needed to prove that Ziva David was still alive.

Slowly, resolutely, he walked up to the forensics team and held out the offensive thing. "Maybe this will help you in identifying the victim." One of the assistants frowned and took the glass from him.

"What is this?" The others looked at him expectantly, having no idea what had just been handed to them.

Tony smiled without humor, but was beginning to feel that there may be a good ending after all. "That is Trent Kort's glass eye. He was here."

 **NCIS Morgue**

"Well, yes of' course, Tony; there are ways other than DNA to tell if skeletal remains are male or female, the most predictable factor being the width and tilt of the pelvis." Ducky spoke into the speaker phone as Gibbs hovered. The call from Tony saying he had found evidence of Trent Kort at the scene had been both disturbing and gratifying. They couldn't believe he got to Ziva so quickly, but the singular glass eye may be the proverbial nail in his coffin. Ducky looked at Gibbs, not surprised to see almost no expression on his face.

"The female pelvis is wider and the femurs are more angled than in a male. Who is examining the remains, Tony?" Ducky glanced again at Gibbs who was now pacing about the room.

"Mossad is using their facilities. They still won't let me see…" Tony stopped, not wanting to finish the sentence. Until he had definitive proof that the body was not Ziva's, he was not going to allow himself to start searching for her, even if it meant the trail got colder.

"Keep us in the loop, DiNozzo." Gibbs ended the call. Ducky looked surprised at the abruptness of his actions.

"There is still hope, Jethro. Ziva may still be alive." He spoke quietly.

"I hope for DiNozzo's sake she is." Gibbs' cryptic response confused Ducky but he said no more and watched worriedly as the Team Leader left the morgue.

 **Beer Sheva, Israel: David Family Kibbutz**

Tony pulled up to the now abandoned site, the place cold and empty of all but memories. Being ensconced with Mossad had not been very comfortable for him, although he did appreciate being allowed to be involved in the investigation. He finally couldn't stand the waiting anymore and found himself back at the scene of the crime, as it were. Which crime he was referring to he couldn't be sure, if he was being completely honest with himself.

He walked around the grounds and found himself in the orchard, where he helped Ziva bury her "will" and he laid his heart open to her.

 _October 2013_

 _Tony watched her shovel the last bit of dirt over the box. "Feel better?" He asked._

 _Ziva slowly stood up, and pushed back her hair. "No. But it's a start." Tony hesitated slightly._

" _You don't have to do this alone. Come back to DC with me." Ziva looked away, a small, sad smile on her face._

" _The first thing on my new list was, 'I will let go of the badge.'" She reminded him.  
_

 _Tony shook his head slightly. "I'm not talking about NCIS. Listen, you can bag groceries, for all I care.  
Just come home. Just, I just want you to come home…with me."_

" _I don't think that's a ver…" Ziva turned to leave, not understanding what he was trying to say. Tony reached out and grabbed her left hand. Her eyes widened slightly, her attention focused on him._

" _Hey, listen, I know it's hard…" He looked at her sheepishly as his voice cracked with his emotion and started again. "…and I know you want to change. I can change with you." Tony gently lifted her fingers to his lips, grazing them softly. Ziva's expression softened, realization finally coming to her._

 _She placed one hand and then the other on Tony's cheeks, looking deeply into his eyes. She then gently leaned in and touched his forehead with her own, closing her eyes in the thought of what could be._

" _I'm fighting for you, Ziva."_

 _"I know."_

"Talk to me Ziva." Tony looked around, hoping for some sign from his missing friend. "Give me _something_ here, show me a sign." Tony's gaze fell to the ground, realizing he was standing on the exact spot where Ziva buried the box containing her "will". He dropped to his knees and began pushing away the soil, digging deeper until his fingers touched the carved wood.

Sighing deeply, he extracted the box from its shallow grave; gently wiping the dirt from the top. Taking a deep breath, he opened the lid and peered inside. On top was Ziva's will, her updated list of her declarations to herself. This time she didn't make any fanciful wishes, just realistic goals and objectives as if it was a performance review for the job. Tony had grimaced at some of her choices, thinking she should have added at least one whimsical wish to the paper.

He pulled the paper out, glancing over it to see if any edits had been made to the list as had happened before. It looked unchanged and Tony felt deflated. He had hoped she would have left a message for him, some clue so he would know how to find her… _wait_.

A small object wrapped in fabric was tucked into one of the corners. He frowned, positive it had not been in the box the last time he saw it. Taking it gently, he slowly unwrapped the unknown artifact. It wouldn't do anyone, least of all him, any good if Ziva had decided to booby-trap her little treasure chest and Tony blew himself to smithereens. His breath caught as he removed the final layer of fabric.

It was a cell phone.

A cell phone that had a single piece of paper taped to it with one name inscribed: _Tommy_.

Tony looked at it quizzically, wracking his brain trying to think who in the hell this Tommy was and why was Ziva leaving him a message. He shook his head and turned on the phone, chastising himself for such thoughts. This was proof that Ziva was alive, wasn't it? Right now, that's all that mattered.

Tony found the call feature, and after considering for a few moments, opened the Contacts tab. Only one name was entered, one name that brought a wide smile to his face. Of' course! He should have figured it out right away. Ziva had left a clue, a clue that only someone from the team could have figured out. He knew then she had left it for him, that she had no doubt Tony would come looking for her. Blowing out his breath to calm his nerves, Tony pressed the call button for the lone contact: _Lisa_

He measured his breath, forcing himself to stay calm and not hyperventilate. By the fourth ring he was starting to lose his confidence and by the sixth ring he had lost his battle with his respirations. Finally, when Tony was on the verge of passing out, the call was answered. He fell back on his haunches as he heard the tentative voice saying his name. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. His life was not over, and maybe it was just beginning.

"Oh thank God. Ziva…"

 **NCIS Bullpen**

Gibbs replaced the receiver and sat down at his desk, blowing out his breath in relief at the news his Senior Field Agent had just relayed. He looked up at the worried and expectant faces hovering around his desk, begging the question, but dreading the answer.

"He found her, she's safe." That was all he could get out. There was a collective sigh of relief and then the questions came flying.

" _When will Tony be back?" "Is Ziva coming back with him?" "Was she injured at all, I mean are you sure she is really ok?"_

Gibbs held up his hands in surrender. "DiNozzo will be back...he has some things he needs to take care of first." He didn't offer any more explanation and looked the other way as McGee and Abby arched an eyebrow at each other, a slight smirk on their faces. He glanced up to see Vance standing on the mezzanine looking down at the team. Gibbs gave him a slight nod, which was returned by Vance. Gibbs knew what that exchange meant and he looked at his team, knowing their happiness may be short lived.

 **Tony's Apartment**

DiNozzo Sr. was scraping the last of his dinner into the sink when his phone rang. He grinned when he saw the call was from his son, knowing he was calling to give him his return flight information. "Junior! I was just thinking about you! How's Ziva? Oh? What time is your flight landing, I'll come and get you. Well, as you wish. I'll be here waiting for you to tell me your news. Uh, Tony, before you go. I just want you to know how proud I am of you…and I love you very much." A small tear glistened in the elder DiNozzo's eye as he ended the call. He looked at the readout, smiling at his son's name. He reached for his wallet and pulled out the faded photo he had kept there all these years. Father and son together, smiling and happy.

A sudden, sharp pain took his breath away. Confused, Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. fumbled for his phone but dropped it. A second seizure dropped him to his knees and then he knew no more, falling to the floor, his eyes open, still clutching the treasured photo in his hand.

 **NCIS Bullpen: Three Weeks Later**

Abby paced about the bullpen, wringing her hands. "Did he say anything when he came back? I mean, how awful the past two months must have been for him. First he thinks Ziva's dead and then he comes home to find his father…" She couldn't continue. "What did he say, McGee?"

Tim looked at Abby with sympathy, wanting to relieve her anxiety but doubted that he could. "He didn't say much beyond thanking everyone for their condolences and support."

"I heard Tony's back, where is he?" Palmer's voice caused three heads to turn in his direction. He looked expectantly at the group, and even looked at Tony's desk thinking he may have missed him sitting there.

"He's upstairs in Vance's office." McGee finally admitted.

"What?" Abby punched him in the arm. "McGee! Why didn't you say so?" She turned and immediately trotted to the stairs. McGee, Bishop and Palmer all eyed each other, no one willing to make the first move. Finally, the three bolted together to join Abby in the outer office, having no problem with eavesdropping on their friend and colleague.

 **Vance's Office**

Vance gave DiNozzo a good look. Despite the harrowing past weeks, he looked well rested. But more than that, he looked resolute. He had come to a decision.

"Agent DiNozzo, thank you for meeting with me today. I have long had an interest in your career, and had been giving it some serious consideration lately. The recent events however, may affect what I had intended to offer to you."

"Offer, Director?" Tony sat up straighter in his chair. He eyed Gibbs, who had to know what Vance was about to say. Tony couldn't read his expression, but that was nothing new. Tony wasn't sure why the SecNav was present, but that only intrigued him more.

"For the past few month, NCIS and MI6 have been developing a joint initiative, sharing information and training. We both have a lot to learn from each other and we are excited that this effort has been given the green light, on both sides of the Atlantic."

DiNozzo smoothed his tie, and shifted slightly in his chair. "Ok, you got my attention. Tell me more."

Vance glanced at Gibbs, who smiled slightly, knowing that would be Tony's response. "Multiple teams are being formed in Europe, Asia and the Middle East. The teams will be comprised of members of NCIS and MI6." He began.

Tony deflated just a bit, and clamped down his disappointment. "I see. You want me to be an NCIS liaison for one of the teams." He hoped he kept the bitterness out of his voice. "Which team? I mean, where are we talking about."

Vance covered a small cough and glanced at the SecNav, indicating it was time for her to take over. "Agent DiNozzo, we are not assigning you to be a part of some small team somewhere." Tony cocked his head and glanced at both Vance and Gibbs.

"Then what are we talking about here?"

"We want you to head up the European Initiative. You would have authority and responsibility over all of our European and Mediterranean offices. You would be partnered with a colleague from MI6."

Tony's widened his eyes and looked at Vance again for confirmation, who took over the briefing. "You will be based in London, and while there will be some travel we anticipate that most of your work will take place at MI6 headquarters. It's no longer active field work, Agent DiNozzo; but I think you will enjoy the challenge of using your experience and talents in new areas."

Tony sat back and digested this astounding offer. He had been thinking about his job situation for quite some time now, but comfort and loyalty kept him on Gibbs' team. He thought of his father's words as he prepared to fly to Israel.

" _I won't always be around, Jr. It's time you made your own family. I don't want this to be your life."_

Tony new then what his decision would be, but he wouldn't say it here, not this way. He opened his mouth to ask for a few days to think about it when a small noise at the door caught everyone's attention. Tony gave the small assemblage a knowing look and got up. He swung the door open, so quickly and unexpectedly that Abby, McGee, Palmer and Bishop almost fell into the room.

"C'mon! I invented that!" Tony growled good-naturedly. He looked back at Gibbs, seeing the same look in his eyes that he just saw in his team mates.

 **Gibbs' Basement**

Gibbs didn't look up as the footsteps came down the basement steps. He had been anticipating this visit and his gut began to churn slightly. "Took you long enough, DiNozzo." Tony stopped and looked surprised.

"Well, you know, I've had a lot to think about." Gibbs grunted as he continued sanding his latest building project.

"What do you think?" Tony began. Gibbs put down the sanding block and reached for the bourbon. He filled two tumblers and handed one to his guest.

"It doesn't matter what I think, DiNozzo. It never has. The only thing that matters is, what do you want? What do you want to do with your job, with your life?" He took a small sip.

Tony regarded him silently and took his own small sip and placed the glass down. "I was never sure what I wanted, I was afraid to want anything more because it seems every time I get close to something special, it gets taken away." He looked away.

"I can't hide anymore, Gibbs. I have to take the risk. I need to take time for me, and what's best for me." He felt guilty saying the words, but they had to be said.

"Are we still talking about the job?" Gibbs asked, eyeing him shrewdly.

Tony smiled and shook his head. "Yes and no. The same applies to my life as it does to work. I need to make my own family, Gibbs. It's time. It's past time."

Gibbs nodded in agreement. "You'll do." He said simply, echoing his words to his Senior Field Agent as he handed over the reins of his team that summer so many years ago. Tony nodded back and held out his hand.

"I'd say thank you, but it doesn't quite cover it, Boss". Gibbs took his hand and then pulled him into a hug, surprising Tony. Gibbs placed his hand gently on the back of his head.

"Take care of yourself." Tony smiled, not minding that his eyes were watering slightly. He was finding it easier to express his emotions, rather than holding it in. A lesson he and one beautiful Israeli woman were discovering together. Tony pulled backed and nodded.

"Always." He replied, and turned to leave. He took one last look but Gibbs had already returned to his project. Only after his guest had left did Gibbs allow his eyes to follow his path. He took a deep breath, knowing everything had changed forever.

 **NCIS Bullpen**

After shaking Ducky's hand and giving Jimmy a hug and some sage advice, Tony got into the elevator; a little apprehensive about his next farewell visit. Abby jumped into the elevator as soon as the doors opened to her lab. Before Tony could even open his mouth she had pushed the emergency button to stop the car.

"Abby…" He began. She held up her finger to silence him.

"We have been together for fifteen years, Tony. You can't just walk away from that." Tony sighed heavily, his hope that this would be a simple goodbye dashed.

"Abby, I'm not walking away from anything and I'm certainly not walking away from you. I'll be just a text or phone call or skype away. You know that." He looked at her, his demeanor serious. "I need to do this, Abby. I need this. I need…" Abby's eyes filled with tears as she understood what he was saying.

"I'm going to miss you Anthony DiNozzo." Tony pulled her into a gentle embrace and let her cry.

"Not half as much as I'm going to miss you, Abby Scuito."

McGee and Bishop were waiting by Tony's desk when he finally arrived. McGee eyed him speculatively. "I see you've already said your goodbyes to Abby." Tony gave McGee a look that brought a chuckle out of the new Senior Field Agent.

Tony turned toward the young woman. "Bishop, it's been my pleasure working with you. Don't let this guy boss you around too much." He gave her a hug, not quite as comforting as the one he gave to Abby.

"Good luck Tony, and thanks for everything. You really taught me a lot. And don't worry about Tim. He'll do great." She smiled at McGee, who returned an appreciative smile.

"Oh, I know he will. He was taught by the best." Tony pulled at McGee's jacket to straighten it. "Just don't forget to do a cyclical redundancy check or calculate a message digest the next time you need to check out a suspect's laptop." McGee opened his mouth in astonishment.

"What? How do you know that?" He looked at Bishop, who was just as perplexed by Tony's comment.

"Come on, McGee. You didn't really think all this time that I only had a degree in Phys Ed, did you?"

McGee stared dumbly at Tony. "What? Why did you never; why didn't you…" Tony placed his hand on McGee's shoulder.

"I wanted you to shine, Tim." Tony's sincere response caused McGee to regret all the times he had insinuated that Tony was less educated and therefore not as smart as he was. It was a wakeup call for him and he vowed to never do such a thing again. He dumbly shook his head and held out his hand. Tony took it and pulled his Probie into a hug.

"Take care of yourself Tim. Take care of Gibbs." He pulled back to make sure the younger agent understood what he was saying.

Stepping back, Tony took one last look around the bullpen. "Can't say I'll miss the orange. But I will miss you." Taking a deep breath, he glanced up to the top of the stairs, nodding to Gibbs and Vance as they watched his leave taking. Finally, he turned and headed for the elevator. As he waited, his phone dinged indicating an incoming text. He glanced at his phone and smiled. _"Z- what time does your flight land in London?"_ Tony grinned as he typed in his flight info. Almost immediately, he got a response. _"Z- Count to a million, I'm on my way."_

Tony's memory returned to the tarmac, only this time it was in slow motion, and reversed. He saw himself walking backwards down the stairs and back toward Ziva. He slowly turned around and was now facing her, as it was meant to be.

" _Tony, you are so…loved." Ziva whispered, her eyes filled with emotion. Tony placed his hand on her neck and as he drew her in they kissed as lovers, they kissed as two who will be together for all eternity._

Tony looked up as the elevators doors opened, to take him to his future. He walked in without looking back, slapping the first floor button with his right hand without even looking. He turned and faced the room, a room where he worked, learned and loved. As the doors of the elevator came to its close, Tony DiNozzo broke out in a huge smile.

 _ **That's all folks. A few comments: there is no indication yet who will be guest starring other than Robert Wagner, Joe Spano and the two newbies. I have no clue what Tony will say to either Ducky or Palmer so I made it as brief as possible, and the other goodbyes were purposely written short as I think the scene with Gibbs and the goodbyes will all take place in the last five minutes of the episode. Regarding Tony's surprise at the end that he doesn't actually have a degree in Phys Ed, that is based on MW's interview in which he states that there is a "Holy Shit!" moment in the last scene, and he learned something new about Tony that he had no idea about. I didn't think finding out his middle name would evoke that kind of response, but I also doubt my guess is right either. Hope you liked it.**_


End file.
